Sakura Haruno the normal girl
by angryfangerl
Summary: Multichapter AU where they are both highschool students. My very first SasuSaku fanfiction. "Sakura Haruno was quite a normal girl, Thats why she was having a hard time understanding the situation. "Why ?" She asked to herself often. "Why me ?" Why am I the one that the mr.-most-popular-guy-in-school asked out. Why did he choose me ? "
1. Chapter 1-Introducing Sakura Haruno

Sakura Haruno was quite a normal girl, but she had always been a bit more different from the others with her Pink short hair to her shoulders and her awesome grades she got she was usually the smarter in class, everyone wanted help from her about their homework, and they would always tried to take a look at _her _paper on exams. She never liked cheating but she was a very kind girl and always tried to help others as much as she could.

Sakura Haruno was a quite normal girl, yeah, she always had breakfast before heading for school, she did her homework on time, she watched TV on her free time, she minded her own business.

Thats why she was having a hard time understanding the situation.

"_Why ?" _She asked to herself often. _"Why me ?" _

Why am I the one that the mr.-most-popular-guy-in-school asked out. Why did he choose me ?

She always stayed away from popular guys chased by a lot of girls, a lot of girls meant trouble for her, girls were scary, she always had a hard time getting friends. Actually until she met Ino Yamanaka it was like that. They had always made fun of her, teased her because of her wide forehead. One day in kindergarden Ino Yamanaka stood up for her when she realized that _she was crying instead of playing everyday _that was what she said. Ino intruduced her with her own friends made her feel more comfortable around people. But she still doesn't like to be around a lot of girls, she just has a couple of close friends and that is totally enough for her.

Anyway, she always stayed away from likes of Sasuke Uchiha. She thought they were all about looks and had shallow personalities, they would never understand her way of thinking she would never be natural around them and that kind of relationship she _did not want._

It was useless to pretend, she never had something for the Uchiha boy. She realized that he never chatted with the girls around him and never saw him having fun with the guys except Naruto, (She knew him since kindergarden, well everyone knew Naruto he was quite popular in his own way.) Sasuke Uchiha was more like a quiet type, his studies were also very good according to the girls bathroom talk in school. And she even saw him borrowing books from the library a couple of times, she never put a lot of thought in why he borrowed "How To Plant Your Own Healty Tomatoes" kinda book. No, no she never put a lot of thought in anything about him.

And that was not because he never crossed her mind, with that black eyes of his, with that soft looking raven hair of his, of course he did, she even smelled him a little once, while they were at the cafeteria. The line was a nightmare and he was really close, he smelled nice, and the scent of a boy _really mattered_ for Sakura Haruno.

She never put a lot of thought in him because she was afraid, afraid that the boy won't like her back and she might get obsessed with him. A total waste. A total distraction. She didn't need that. That was what she thought back then. _But things have changed of course._

_That one day. _


	2. Chapter 2-Meeting Sasuke Uchiha

That day, the day that Sakura Haruno decided to question her way of thinking about love. 07.00 am Mrs.. Never late Sakura Haruno as always, was already up, she opened her closet and sighted with relief when she saw that her uniform was all clean and ironed. She sure was a good student and a person but a housewife ? Eh, she never liked chores and her mom always scolded her about not making her own bed. She put her clothes on slowly, she had a lot of time anyways. She then made her way to the kitchen and had a little breakfast (She was too lazy to have a big one.) She checked time it was already 07.45. She grabbed her bag and headed for school. The door slammed loud enough to wake her mom up behind her. The mature woman realized she overslept and couldn't prepare breakfast for her daughter, when she walked into the kitchen she saw her silly daughters bento box on the table, packed perfectly but forgotten. " Oh my stupid girl I wonder what was on her mind, is she in love or anything ? " She said, a bit angrily but smiling. 10.00 am The first class was over, Sakura was putting her books in her back when she saw Ino approaching, "Hey!" she said cheerfully, Sakura lifted her head and gave a warm smile to the blonde "Hey, whats up ? What are you so happy about " Ino gave her a surprised look, "Oh, didn't you hear ? Sasuke-kun is transferring to your class, they say Naruto made him since he's in your class too." " Oh, I know " Sakura replied. "Then why aren't you happy. We both know you have a thing for him, don't even try to deny you know I noticed when you smelled him at the cafeteria last week." "No I certainly did not notice." she said, not denying she smelled him, there was no point and no way to hide it from Ino anyways she knew her too well. "Well, you don't deny it ! It's obvious you like him it will be a perfect chance to confess !" "I didn't say I liked him… I… just no… notice him okay, I think he is a bit different from those other popular guys and stuff but that doesn't mean that I like him and I have nothing to confess ." "Maa, Sakura c'mon we both know this is more than just noticing well even if it is I am pretty sure it won't stay that way. HE IS COMING T S. You'll see him everyday from now." She remained silent for a moment, "Well I don't know anything okay. Lets just drop this there's no point talking about this." Ino didn't want to push her more so she just changed the subject, they talked about another things until the bell rang. 12.10 pm "Oh damn it." Sakura said a bit loudly when she realized that she forgot to bring her lunch. "Now I have to get in that stupid crowded line to get a bread!" She stopped talking to herself when she felt some of her classmates 's eyes on her. The line wasn't that bad and she got her bread successfully, she was even grinning a little while she was walking towards a chair to sit. Damn she was hungry, she started to eat and think about what Ino said that morning, then she realized what she was about to think, dream of, and chased her thoughts away by shaking her head a little. And that very moment, was the first time she saw Sasuke Uchiha from that close. Because he was pulling the chair to sit, not just any chair the chair in front of her. A chair belonged to the very table she was sitting. He was planning on sitting with her. Her eyes widened when she realized the young Uchiha in front of her. She tried to go back to act normal immediately, it was no big deal he was just a boy, another human being, no nice smelling mysterious, exotic black haired sex god. Pfft no absolutely not that. He said "Hey." Softly. Oh damn his voice was so sexy. Oh, oh no she shouldn't have been thinking about this, this was bad so bad. Then she stopped thinking how bad this was to realize that she was frozen for a second and he was still waiting for a reply. She panicked of course and went, "O..oh hi, I didn't notice you." "Well I am sitting right in front of you, do you concentrate to your food that much" he grinned a little. But the grin didn't effect her that much she pulled herself together. "Yeah, a little" she answered smiling lightly. She took a look around there were plenty of empty seats, "Why did he sit there? " The answer to her question came before she even asked out loud, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I saw you and sat there because I heard that I'm transferring to your class, Naruto said you were in his class so I wanted to make friends, Sakura right ?" "Yes" she said calmly able to control her voice, "Nice to meet you Sasuke…kun " Oh why did she put kun after his name he was gonna think she was another clingy girl dammit Ino . He didn't say anything. She guessed that it was okay. What a relief. They ate their food without speaking after that. When they were done they said goodbye and parted to head to their classes. Sakura heard the bell put her books in her bag, took off her school shoes and put on her own. While she was walking she noticed that Sasuke was taking the same path too. "Oi Sakura is your house this way ?" Sasuke yelled behind her. She turned around trying not to look surprised. "No, I was heading to the library, yours ?" "Oh me too." He said they started to walk together. And started walking to the library together . 


End file.
